


The Little Things Make the World Go Round

by KellieAM



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bad Luck, C- Parenting, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Not a Story, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, just an idea, others when I think of em', treated like a story?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellieAM/pseuds/KellieAM
Summary: The world's never been a nice place, in fact, its downright dirty. But life's going to deal the cards whether you're ready or not. So when Worick plays his hand and comes up short, Nicolas is going to have to sit down, buckle up, chip in, and hope for a good hand if he's gonna make it out of this game. But with Alex as his spotter, they might just get through it in one piece.Picks up kind of in between Vol. 7, first chapters kind of a rehash.De-age/Kid-ficThis is an idea fic





	

So this isn't a story, but an **idea** that's been eating me alive. I always have idea's I can never write because, well, Im not the best at it. There will be details, and maybe snipits, but I'd never be able to write a full story. I'll post chapters like a normal story, just when I have time so it won't all be clumped together. So here's the idea for Gangsta.

...

As we all so painstakingly know, Gangsta fans have been waiting for the 8th volume for quite a while now, so while I was rereading the manga I had an idea thanks to the picture of cute little Worick holding Nicolas' dogtags, with Nico's sword brandished around the little guy.

I think by just looking at that you know where I'm going. It would be a de-aged fic, and of course we gotta throw in some amnesia, so Worick doesn't remember who anyone is, only to say, about when him and Nic started to become friends and learn sign language together (I think thats a good spot).

So I'm not really sure how it would start, but it would be where the manga left off around ch. 37-41. (Its an idea, it's semi-fluid). I guess I'd start with Alex and Nina flitting around the clinic trying to keep busy, cleaning and caring for the patients because they're agitated and worried on how things will go. I'd like Nina to try to comfort Alex when she gets caught up in her thoughts, and Alex to realize thats not how things are supposed to work. So she pulls Nina close and hugs her tight and strokes her hair, and tell her "Things might look bad now, but I promise, I promise I won't ever leave again Em...-Nina, I won't leave you alone again, we'll work together." And of course Nina smiles and holds her back.

Next would be the part where Nicolas starts freaking out and looking for his sword (it's like his version of a blankey/teddy bear), when Nina brings it over to where Alex was trying to calm him down so he won't reopen his wounds, Nic calms with the reassurance  of not feeling defenceless. Once Nic is calmed down some he asks how Worick is feeling, but they inform him that Worick left. I think I want Nicolas to ask about the destroyer who threw Worick out the window. (I so lovingly like to believe that the time Worick was hurt by one of Monroe's underling and Nico went to destroy them wasn't totally because of their contract, maybe just a little friendship influenced it.) So he's curious here too (I mean, he's deaf, he couldn't exactly eavesdrop like he wanted to without being conspicuous.).

...

IDK, maybe it cuts to Worick next when he's looking for Uranos Corsica at Pussy with Miles Mayer's head. With Big Mama's lips pressed flat she ushers him into a side room and tells him to stay put, while she goes to ring up Corsica. Worick is left to his thoughts. In this section I always imagine it like a manga where scenes flash by and important words are displayed that meant something to him (They're all flashbacks to something that will get brought up, some of these you should get even without an explanation). Like...

_Disgusting_

_I wish it would all just go away_

_F-father?_

_They're all so worthless_

_Please don't let him die_

_Stop! Damnit, I'll kill you!_

_I-I didn't know, I thought they were different_

Worick's knuckles are bleach white with all his angsty thoughts. Big Mama enters the room with a tear of paper and her fluent looping scrawl.

...

Yep we cut to something else (gotta make you non-existently stew). And we arrive at the tense battle where Colt is getting pawned like the little bitch he is for killing my baby Doug. I'd want to write a more in depth scene where he gets destroyed and they follow him and Emilio, after Em sets that smoke bomb off. I'm not sure just yet if I want Colt to get wrecked or severely injured where maybe Galahad punches his shoulder off (yas) and he slinks back to his squad (I want him to suffer) while Emilio gets captured and dragged back to the guild for interrogation! (Oh no) Benedetto trouble? 

...

And thats how the first chapter would end I think... It's got some good suspense to make you want to read the next chapter, and I haven't even gotten to the good parts in my idea, mostly just rehash. Well I always think my ideas are good, wish I could've taken some of my ideas back though, I'm sure some of you know how that goes though.

There will probably be lots of flashbacks, I'd love to "build" on their limited back story.

I'll post again soon. Not sure it'll continue right off of this or a little into the story, I always have these gaps that are hard to fill.


End file.
